


Brothers2

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony always knew that he was adopted and Tim knew that he had a big brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: On the show they show Tony's birth year of 71, but I can't remember the day and month. This story has for chapters and is already written. Will post more tomorrow.

Brothers

Timothy McGee just got home from visiting his family. He always knew that he had an older brother, but had never heard the story before, but this time he had asked again. They had told him at that time they weren't ready to have children yet and so they gave the baby up for adoption. He always wondered what his brother was like, but never gotten the chance to find out. Today he was going to find out where his brother was and who he was even if he had to hack into the computers to do it. He really wanted to know what kind of life that his brother had and if his adoptive parents loved him. He would go in tomorrow early enough to get some work done. His sister Sarah also wanted to know more about their brother, so he had told her that they would find out about him.

The next day Tim drove to NCIS and walked up to the elevator. He was early enough to be there that nobody should be there. His parents had told him where his brother was born and what year. He had first called to see if they had any files that he could look into. They said that there were files, but they were closed. He then thought that he would see if they were online and powered up his computer. He needed all his computer skills because he was doing this without having signed anything and it wasn't for one of their investigations. He didn't want to get caught.

He set up everything and quickly got into their database. He quickly looked into the files that had a birth date of 71 and narrowed it down to the month and day. His name was only Baby Boy McGee and which adoption agency he was given too. He then went and called the adoption agency where he was taken, but they were also closed files. He went back to the computer and found the file and opened it. He looked in shock as he read the name. Anthony DiNozzo Senior and Sophia DiNozzo. Tony was his brother? His partner and their senior agent was his older brother? He couldn't believe it and looked up as the elevator dinged and Gibbs came in with a coffee cup in his hand.

"Morning McGee."

"Morning Boss."

McGee looked back at his computer again and a few minutes later he looked up again and Ziva made her way towards her own desk.

"Good Morning, McGee and Gibbs."

"Morning Ziver."

"Good Morning, Ziva."

Tim looked back at the computer and quickly got out of there before he was found out. He then looked back up as Tony DiNozzo came out of the elevator and sat down turning his own computer on.

"Good Morning Tony." Ziva said.

"Morning everyone." Tony said as he quickly put his gun and badge away. McGee looked at him and stared. He's been working with his brother for years and he never knew.

Tony checked his email, but didn't look up. He had a call from his father again telling him that he was worthless. Last month while they were on a mini vacation his father had visited him; of course as any visit from his father didn't go well. He and his hired bodyguards had beaten him and left him there. Luckily he had healed by time he got back to work.

He wondered if he would ever be good enough for his father. He hated his life living with his father and his Mom. Even if she had never hit him she was still a bad mother. She had forced him into the sailor suits and had drunk his sea monkeys. She never had time for him just like his father. He had tried so hard to be invisible always being in his room to watch movies, but sometimes that even wasn't possible. Luckily he had a scholarship when he went to OSU, or he probably would have never gone to College.

The phone rang and it was time to gear up all of them grabbed their bags and followed their boss towards the crime scene. Ducky was called and given directions. They hoped that Jimmy wouldn't get lost again. He was almost always getting lost.

Ziva grabbed the camera, Tim bagged and tagged, Tony interviewed the witnesses and Gibbs talked to the cops that had called it in as soon as they saw the dog tags and they had waited because they had to secure the scene.

They watched as Ducky take the body away and they too left with their evidence. The witness weren't much help. They had only seen the body and there was nobody around, but the body. They had found out the mans name was Riley Smith and he was a Petty Officer.

Tim take the evidence to Abby, so she can start trying to find out something, Ziva and DiNozzo make sure that you get everything on Riley Smith.

"On it, boss." They all said as they all headed towards their tasks.

"Hey, Timmy." Abby said as Tim McGee stepped inside.

"Evidence from today's crime scene."

"What's the matter Tim?"

"Do you remember telling you that I have an older brother who was put up for adoption?"

"Yes."

"I found out that the reason why they put him up for adoption was because they didn't want kids right then. I found out who my brother is."

"Who is it?" Abby said excitedly.

"It's someone I've been working for years and never knew he was my brother. It's Tony."

"Wow, Tony's your brother? Did you tell him?"

"No, I just found out today. I did some digging and found out." He paused and then went on. "I am going to tell him though, but I don't know when."

"Why don't you tell him this week." Abby said.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Brothers

It didn't turn out the way that McGee had planned. He was supposed to tell Tony that they were brothers, but they were called in on a case that day. They had finally finished it on Tuesday. McGee thought that they would tell Tony this coming week.

On Friday Tony came in with a bruised face and had bruises on his chest. His father made another appearance this week and he had his men beat him up. When they were beating him all he saw was his smug smile. He also told him that he was worthless and was glad that he wasn't his son. That he should have picked someone else to adopt instead of him.

Ziva, Gibbs and McGee were already there and all of them looked at Tony as he walked in.

"Tony, what happened?" Ziva asked.

"I was talking to a girl and her boyfriend beat me up." Grinned Tony as he tried to act normal.

"And you didn't see that she had a boyfriend?"

"Well he wasn't there when I started talking to her."

"Tony follow me." Gibbs said as he went towards the elevator that was his office. Tony thought one of these days the elevator would stop and crash to the bottom. He sure didn't want to be in it when it did.

"Are you okay, Tony?"

"I'm fine, Boss." He said as Gibbs slapped the button.

"Are you sure? Was it really a jealous boyfriend?"

Gibbs was the only one that knew about his abusive childhood and the times that his father had beaten him since he's joined NCIS.

"No, my father decided to visit and had his men do this."

"We're going to Ducky. I want to make sure that you're alright."

Tony nodded and then Gibbs slapped the button again.

"Hey, Ducky I need you to take a look at Tony." He said as walked into the autopsy room.

"Sure thing." Ducky replied. "Hop up Anthony."

"The ribs are bruised, but not broken he's going to be okay."

"Thanks Ducky." Tony said as he finished buttoning up his shirt.

"You're welcome, Anthony."

Tony and Gibbs headed up to the bullpen once again. Tony sat down and began turning on his computer. As he waited for it to load he put his badge and gun away and began his workday. They had to write up their reports for the case yesterday and then they worked on cold case files. McGee had looked over to Tony as he began looking at the file in front of him. McGee thought he would tell Tony about being his brother on Saturday.

"Doing anything this Saturday?" McGee asked Tony.

"Actually, no. Not his week. I'm just going to sit and watch movies."

"Maybe we can watch a movie together. I need to talk to you too."

"Okay, what time do you want to come over?"

"Early what about 12:00?"

"Sure of course."

Tony wondered what McGee would want to talk to him about and shrugged as they all made their way towards their cars. It was nice to go home at a reasonable time and he hoped that his father and his men weren't there to beat him up again. He went inside and put down the pizza after locking the door. He had picked up the pizza on his way home. He turned the TV on and flipped through the channels and finally settled on a movie that was playing.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: Sorry this update is a little late. I had a Doctor's appointment that is kind of far away and we had to go there and come back.

Brothers

Tony woke up the next day and yawned and stretched. He got up and put on his sweats, shirt socks and shoes. He liked going running when he first got up and grabbed his keys and headed out. When he got home he took a shower and made his breakfast and then cleaned up. He looked around to see if he needed to clean up, but his maid had already been there yesterday and everything was clean. He dried the dishes and put them away.

He turned the TV on again just for the noise and looked at his books, picked one and began reading. His teammates would be surprised had they known that he not only watched DVD's, but he also read books. He had gotten out a movie for him and McGee to watch if he did want to watch one with him. He had finished a couple of chapters and that's when there was a knock at the door. He put his bookmark in the book and then got up to open the door.

"Hey, McGee come in."

"Hi, Tony."

He stepped into Tony's apartment and looked around. This was the first time that he had ever been in Tony's apartment and he was surprised that there was not only DVD's, but books on his bookshelf. Tony glanced at where he was looking.

"Yes, I do read. It's not all about watching DVD's."

"So do you want to watch a movie, or talk?"

"Talk first and then if you feel like it we can watch a movie."

Tony nodded and made his way to the couch and watched as McGee had sat down too.

"This is hard for me to tell you." McGee had already told his parents that he had found his brother and they were happy they wanted to meet Tony too. He had also told Sarah and told her after he talked to their parents.

"Start at the beginning."

"It started before me and my sister were born, but my parents have told us about our brother. At that time they didn't want a child right then, so they gave my brother away for adoption. They wanted to give him a better life. I had always wanted to find my big brother and see what he looked like and what he was like. I never knew this before I came to work at NCIS. I hacked into the adoption records last week and wanted to say something, but we caught a case. Tony you are my brother."

"What are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I got into the adoption records and saw my parents name and then saw the people who had adopted you."

"Should we have Abby does a DNA test because I know I'm adopted. My father said he should have adopted someone else. I'm sure I'm not your brother, McGee. There's no way I could be."

"Yes, we can do a DNA test. If that's what you want, but I know you are my brother."

"I couldn't be. I've seen your sister and I've seen you work. I'm not as smart as you two. I could not have your genes too."

"Tony, you are smart. I could never do the leaps of logic of thinking outside the box that you do. You have good instincts and a good investigator. Gibbs would not have anybody on his team that wasn't smart, Tony. I'll call Abby right now."

Tony nodded and listened as McGee told Abby about Tony being his brother and needing a DNA test. Thank you, Abs. We'll be there." She said that she would go to the lab right then and we can go there now too. She'll set up the test. She's happy for us.

Tony and McGee both went to NCIS and watched at Abby made her way towards them and hugged both of them. "I'm so happy for both of you." She said as she went back to her computer where the DNA swabs were. She uncapped one and swabbed McGee and then did the other one and swabbed Tony. "We'll find out soon."

"Do you still want to watch a movie, Tony?"

"Sure, let's go." Tony had walked out of the lab and back to his apartment.

It was on Thursday that the results came back in and it was true they were brothers. Tony couldn't believe that he had a little brother and sister. He wondered what the McGee's were like.

"Tony, our parents want to meet you. Is that okay? We can go on Saturday."

"I would like that, McGee."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Brothers

Tony was restless, as they got closer to the McGee's house and began glancing around. He turned the radio on and began punching buttons to change the channels. McGee watched as Tony fidgeted in the seat next to him.

"They will like you, Tony."

"Are you sure they will like someone like me?" Asked Tony.

"Why wouldn't they like you? You are nice, funny and caring."

"I'm nervous."

"You have nothing to be nervous about."

"That's easy for you to say. You're their son. The son they wanted. Not even my father wanted me."

"Tony they gave you away not because they didn't want you, but right then they were going through financial troubles. They were doing what they thought was best for you."

Tony looked up at the house that they stopped in front of and watched as McGee stepped out as soon as the he unbuckled the seatbelt. "Come on Tony. It's going to be alright."

Tony looked at him and he too stepped out of the car. He glanced around then followed McGee up to the door. He watched as he knocked and then saw Sarah as she hugged her big brother and then she hugged him. "I'm so glad that Tim found our brother." Tony smiled at her enthusiasm.

He was led into the living room where two people had gotten up and walked towards McGee who both of them hugged their son.

They both turned to Tony and they both gave him a hug. Mrs. McGee whose name was Carrie and Mr. McGee was Nathan. "Our baby boy." Carrie touched Tony's face. "I'm so glad that Tim found you. I always wanted to look for you, but never got the chance. I've wondered what kind of life you had.

"Come sit down, Tony."

"You'll be staying for dinner right?" Carrie asked Tim.

"Sure."

"Good."

They talked and they wanted to know about his life, but with all talk about his family he easily deflected the questions. He wanted to know a lot about the McGee's and they showed him photo albums of relatives and of when Tim and Sarah were younger.

When they were heading home Tim glanced at Tony once again. "So what did you think?"

"I liked them and they want me to come back."

"See I told you they would like you."

"You were right."

"So why the deflections on what your home life was like?"

"My Mother died when I was younger and my Father is not a nice man."

Tim nodded and then he thought back to Tony came into work looked like he was beaten up.

"It wasn't a girlfriends boyfriend who beat you up was it?" Tony stared at McGee as he said that and then looked around.

"No it was my father and his men. They do that every once in a while. They tell me that I'm worthless and he wished that he would have never adopted me."

"I'm so sorry Tony, you don't deserve that. Gibbs knows doesn't he?"

"Yes, he knows. He knew for a while about a month into working for NCIS my Father came and Gibbs saw him slap me when we were both outside and then the next day I was beat up. He knew that it was my father who did it."

"I'm so sorry, Tony."

"Not your fault, Tim."

When McGee went home for Thanksgiving and Christmas Tony went with him. He liked spending time with a family who wanted him and was nice to him. He not only had a father figure in Gibbs, but now he had a father and mother. They told Ziva and Gibbs that they were brothers and they were happy for them too.

The End


End file.
